Lorelai's dirty little secret
by glo1196
Summary: Lorelai is caught in a compromising position, or is that to come?
1. Chapter 1

**No Christopher, no Nicole no fillers this time. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned them they would have been doing the dirty deed a long time ago ;)**

**I read another fanfiction where Luke is caught, and decided it was equal opportunity time**. 

Luke and Lorelai had been picking the colors to paint the diner. They had gone searching behind the counter for an order his dad had once scribbled on the wall, because he had run out of paper. They had found it when they heard someone at the door. Taylor and some others were knocking at the door despite the big "closed" sign. They were on all fours hiding and peeping at the townspeople, around the counter, when Lorelai felt a chill go through her body. Luke was on all fours like her, but he was very close. His head hung just above her shoulder and she could feel his breathe down her neck. She felt his day old beard brush against her cheek. They sat there quietly waiting for the town's people to leave. Lorelai's heart was beating faster and her palms were actually starting to sweat. She was enjoying having Luke this close to her.

Her thoughts turned to how it would feel if he just looked down at her, and their lips met. She licked her lips and closed her eyes. She wanted nothing more than for him to do so. She was enjoying this.

I guess they are leaving. Luke said in a husky whisper. He had also been enjoying being this close to her. Smelling her perfume and feeling her body so close to him, made him dizzy with pleasure. Her hair was so soft up against his face. He wondered how that hair would feel against his chest as she played above him.

Uh, yeah, maybe I should get going; "I'll be here tomorrow night. Okay?" Lorelai said quietly. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable with her thoughts, especially with him so near.

With that Lorelai, left the diner leaving him feeling like a teenage boy. He just couldn't get over the way Lorelai sometimes made him feel, and his body betrayed him more often than not.

While cleaning up Luke came across Lorelai's cell phone and her small wallet. In her rush, she had left them behind. Luke picked them up and walked out the door. It took him only a few minutes to walk to the other side of town to her house. As he walked up the street, he noticed that there was still a light on downstairs and upstairs. He knew that Rory was at Lane's for the evening, so he wasn't afraid to wake anyone up this late at night.

He gently knocked on the door, and it opened slowly. Lorelai had once again not locked up for the night. He was so glad he had come by. Sometimes Lorelai was an accident waiting to happen. He quietly closed the door behind himself.

"Lorelai?" he called out though not very loudly. He slowly climbed the stairs, and now stood at the door of her bedroom.

Luke heard a moan and then his name. Was Lorelai in trouble was his first thought. Then he knew she would be screaming at the top of her lungs, it was Lorelai we were talking about. He heard some more mumbling, and was now intrigued in what was going on. Maybe Lorelai had left in a rush because she had a hot date, his heart stopped as he thought this. What if she was in there with another man? Luke knew that there could be a possibility of it, but that would have been awful quick. It only took him about 20 minutes after she left for him to arrive at her house.

"Oh Luke, please? he heard her whisper in a lusty voice."

Luke held his breathe, was it his name he had just heard? How could that be? Was she dating another Luke? He couldn't bear it anymore; he was going to turn around and walk away when curiosity overtook him. He heard the rustle of the sheets and a soft moan; he slowly moved the door so he could look inside.

Luke was not prepared for the sight inside. He quickly felt the heat rise through his body. He felt desire run through his veins. Luke was staring at a naked Lorelai. She was lying in the center of her bed. One hand playing with a nipple of her breast, while the other worked between her legs. Her fingers were quickly rubbing her most sensitive spots and making her moan. She moaned and arched her back like she was trying to meet the rhythm of her lover. She pulled at her nipple and ran her fingers around her breast. Her hips were thrusting and she was moaning. He could hear her wetness as she rubbed herself. Luke was not able to keep his eyes from watching. Her body was moist with sweat; her hair was wild against the pillow. The hand on her breast roamed from one breast to the other, then down to her stomach and back. She was in a frenzy.

"Luke please take me? Please don't leave a girl hanging? Let me feel you. Please, take me".

Luke knew she wasn't really talking to him. Her eyes had been closed the entire time. She was making love with the Luke in her mind. She was making love to HIM and the thought was driving him crazy. There she lay naked wanting him, begging him, and he could not come to her. She would die if she knew he was seeing her this way. Luke knew he had to leave soon, he could tell by her moans and the desperation in her voice that she would soon, find the pleasure she was seeking, and he could not be there when she was done. He wanted to watch her follow through. He wanted to see if the Lorelai in his dreams compared. His hands reached down and felt how hard he had gotten, and a very small moan escaped his lips. He couldn't help but run his hand over himself a few times. How he wanted to walk in there and take her. How he wanted to thrust into her, and cause her to yell his name. He knew he couldn't do that and he had to leave fast before he was caught.

Turning quickly, he knocked one of the various knick-knacks of the table in the hall and it shatters to the floor. Suddenly there is a gasp in the room followed by silence.

"Who is there? I know there is someone out there. Lorelai says as she starts to reach for the phone. I'm calling the police."

"Lorelai its Luke. I brought you your cell phone and wallet. You left at the diner in such a rush; you forgot to take them with you. I thought you would need them."

Lorelai was mortified. What had he heard? What could he have seen? Lorelai didn't know what to say or think, this was Luke and she had been caught read handed. What would he think of her?

"Lorelai, are you all right?" Luke asked.

Still not a word, she couldn't think. The object of her fantasies was just behind the door. He had to have heard her moaning his name, he had not run, and he was still here. She would have to suck it up and hope for the best, or she could use it to her advantage. He wasn't the object of her fantasy for nothing.

"It is ok, Luke come in."

Luke reached for the doorknob, not knowing what to expect. Hoping she hadn't decided that she never wanted to see him or talk to him again. He had after all been watching her without her permission at her most private of moments. As he opens the door, he finds Lorelai semi wrapped in her sheets. Some of her body exposed to him and some covered. He can see her silhouette through the thin sheets. She signals for him to come sit by her.

Luke tries to move, his feet are not responding. He is staring at her and he can tell that his body is still responding to her undressed form. Lorelai notices his pants and smiles. He is very obvious and the thought of her being the cause is exciting her. Finally he takes a step towards the bed. He notices she is blushing, and he looks away.

"Luke, how long have you been out there?"

"About 10 minutes, give or take?"

"Did you hear me?"

Lorelai, I am sorry. I should not have stayed. I should not have invaded your privacy. The man in me couldn't bear to move. You are beautiful every part of you is beautiful and watching you like that had me mesmerized. I am a man you know?

"Luke, of course I know you are a man. Would you be the object of my fantasy if I didn't think you were?"

"Will you forgive me for snooping, Lorelai?" He said in a whisper. He was not able to tear his eyes from roaming up and down her body. Talking was getting incredibly difficult.

"No, Luke I will not, because if I did that, then I would have to lie about the fact that I am enjoying that you were watching me, or that you are still looking at me."

Luke sat down on the edge of the bed. More of the covers fell from her body. Her breasts were full and the nipples erect and hard. She made no effort to cover herself. Luke licked his lips, thinking how they would feel in his mouth. He wanted them in his mouth. He could not tear his eyes away from her. The hardness in his pants was excruciating. He needed to have her and was slowly going out of his mind.

"Lorelai, I am only human. Either I leave now, or I can't be held responsible for what I might do to you. I want you."

Was all he could say, and it was said in such a low growl, that it sent shivers up Lorelai's back.

Lorelai said nothing. She let her actions speak louder than words, as she laid back letting the rest of the covers fall off her body, giving Luke access. Luke reached over and brought his mouth down to her and kissed her.

**Not sure if this is a one shot. Let me know if you are interested in more**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yup, none of them are mine. Otherwise there would be a season 8. **

**Let me know what you guys think. I love reviews good or bad. A few non internet friends helped me on this one!**

Luke stared down at her body. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He kissed her slowly at first, gently kissing her lips. When he licked her lips gently she quickly gave him entrance to her mouth. His kisses quickly became passion filled and urgent, like he was afraid she would disappear. His hands went under her body and pulled her close to him. Tongues met instantly again, dueling, exploring, caressing. One hand close to her face, gently stroking it as he kissed her, the other lost in her dark curls. She smelled so good, as his kisses lead him down her neck, to her collarbone. Lorelai breathing had quickened, and her body was reacting to his.

Suddenly his mouth went to her breasts, kissing and sucking on them hungrily. Luke brought his hands up to her breasts and squeezed them to them. Her hardened nipples poked out at him, he alternated taking each one between his teeth and tugging on it roughly. Lorelai groaned loudly and her nails dug into his shoulders as the mixture of pain and pleasure overwhelmed her. His hands slowly ran circles gently around the nipple not currently between his teeth. His hands traveled up and down her body, stopping only when he felt how hot and wet she was. Once he made contact with what he was looking for, he pressed against it and moved his finger in a circular motion. Lorelai grinded slowly, encouraging his actions and moans. She felt the desire to scream out in ecstasy, but his mouth served as a stopper. Without warning, he smoothly slipped his middle finger inside of her and allowed his thumb the job of clitoral stimulation. Lorelai felt like she was about to pass out. His tongue began to dip in and out of her mouth windingly, mimicking the movement of his finger. Her body was literally shaking. Gripping the sheets into tight fists. She tossed her head back as her orgasm hit with full force. She suppressed the urge to scream, and instead, came out as a guttural groan, she could not move.

Luke continued licking, sucking, and nipping at her chest and neck for a few minutes until Lorelai finally pushed him away. She slowly started unbuttoning his flannel. Her fingers trembling as she got further down task. She pushed it off his shoulders, while biting and sucking his neck. He smelled so good. Luke grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and yanked it over his head. Lorelai gasped as he saw his chest. Her fingers quickly running up and down the muscles, stopping at each erect nipples and teasing him. She rubbed her fingers over his well-defined six-pack, biting her lower lip thinking about what other surprises lay ahead for her. Her hands started to work on his belt, but she looked pleadingly into his eyes, and Luke understood. Luke stood up and removed the last remaining items of his clothing, and dropped them on the floor. He stared up at her with hopeful anticipation as his chest heaved; he was hardly in control right now. Lorelai reached her arms at him, inviting him to continue.

Lorelai moved to the bottom of the bed and kissed up his leg to his thigh. Luke could not take his eyes off of her. He moaned as her fingers raked up one leg and her nails dragged over his inner thigh. He closed his eyes shut tight as she gently licked his balls. His mouth dropped open and he let out a small groan as she continued to massage them gently with her tongue. She continued to tease him relentlessly. She moved further up and slowly licked the head of his cock. Slowly sucking just the top of it, then taking a little more in her mouth with each stroke. Luke had lost all semblance of reality. His hips were moving back and forth, his eyes were closed, and his hands were clutching the sheets fiercely.

"Please Lorelai?" was all she heard repeatedly. His moans were so low and guttural. He wanted her.

Lorelai adjusted her body over his and lowered herself slowly onto his hardness. She let out the intake of breath silently and began biting her lip to from screaming out. She started moving up and down rhythmically, taking in more of him little by little. Luke was surprised at how wet she already was, she closed her eyes and muttered, "Oh Luke, Oh my God, Luke." She jerked her hips slightly, allowing him deeper access inside of her.

He gave her a shy grin and he grabbed onto her waist tightly. He looked up at his dark haired beauty; she had never looked more beautiful to him. She clutched his arms for support and began rocking her hips quickly. He thrust into her forcefully, matching. He kept one hand on her waist to keep her balanced, and he brought the other hand to her chest to squeeze her breasts that were bouncing wildly as she rode him. He went back and forth between the breasts, pulling at her nipples roughly. Slowly he moved his hands down her belly and between her legs, rubbing her and sending her to a new level of pleasure. Lorelai arched her back and moaned his name repeatedly, each time with more urgency. Luke could tell she was close to her release. She was over the edge, almost screaming into his mouth as the unbelievable feeling overtook her.

She leaned down and kissed him deeply. She slowed her pace down slightly, but continued to grind her pelvis against his as she darted her tongue into his mouth. Luke sucked on her tongue aggressively, not wanting to end the kiss. He had been holding back but was now at the point where he needed to release.

Lorelai pulled away from him and sat back up straight, picking up her pace again and riding him quickly, moaning loudly and mumbling his name repeatedly. A few minutes went by and he watched her face intently. When he finally saw her eyes close and her jaw drop open, he knew that she was close to her peak again. He pushed into her harder, grunting loudly as her body jerked up and down on top of him. His head falls back and he closes his eyes, giving one last, desperate thrust. She arched her back and screamed with her climax, which was just seconds before Luke released himself inside of her, emitting her name in a loud guttural groan.

Lorelai collapsed on top of him, exhausted and panting uncontrollably. She rested her head against Luke's chest; they struggled to catch their breath. He brought his hands up around her and hugged her tightly, kissing her head several times. They lay this way for a few seconds before Lorelai finally pushed herself up and allowed him to pull out of her. When he did, she fell back against him and pressed her lips against his. They kissed deeply, neither one of them wanting to be the first to pull away.

**So, do I do a wrap up chapter? Please let me know what you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine, and if they were Luke would not leave the bed.**

**Please leave a review, they are very much appreciated.**

Lorelai lay quietly in his arms. Nothing she had ever dreamed about Luke could have prepared her for how she was feeling. Luke awakened something in her. She was usually insatiable, but he had exhausted her. She felt like she would not be able to move for days, and she loved the feeling. Yet, when he moved she craved the feel his body close to her, she didn't want to loose the warmth he was providing. She loved that he could spoon her into him and every bit of her body was touching a part of him.

Luke, on the other hand, had no words. He was a man of few words to begin with, but this he just couldn't even wrap his thoughts around, and that he was still holding her in bed. He had many dreams and fantasies about the woman currently naked in his arms, but nothing compared to the real Lorelai in this bed. He wanted to feel her like this now, and tomorrow and forever. He wanted to taste her and pleasure her, he wanted to hold her and comfort her. The emotions cursing through his body were almost more than he could bear, now that he had something real to base it on. She was everything he had wanted for years, and he never thought he deserved this moment.

"Lorelia?" Luke asked in a gentle whisper.

"hhmm." Was all she could muster at the moment, her mind blissfully blank.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him. She loved the feel of his chest against her back. His warm breath on her neck as he spoke, sent chills down her spine.

"Luke are you ok with what just happened?" she suddenly blurts out.

"Yeah, aren't you? I have been wanting to do that for longer than I care to admit to you, Lorelai."

"Oh really? You been fantasizing about me, Luke? Was I the object of your desire?" she says while giggling.

"Well obviously I wasn't the only one doing that." he says as she blushes. Luke would never want her to know how much of an object of desire she truly was, though he wanted more than just that with her too.

Lorelai turns around and looked at Luke. She takes her hand and runs it gently down the side of his face. Her touch causes Luke to shiver slightly and he gently moves closer to her. She is already causing him to stir again. She feels him getting hard against her thigh. Her hand goes through his hair, and down around his ear to his chin. She explores his face and notices not for the first time how handsome he is. She has always had trouble staring into his blue eyes. Now she knows why. She was afraid of what she would see if she looked long enough. Sookie had been right, it was right there staring at her, and she had been too afraid to see it. She could see it now, along with want and desire. He had been waiting for her.

"Luke what next?"

Luke was just thinking the same thing. He didn't want this to be it for them. He was afraid she would not want the small town diner owner.

"What do you want Lorelai? What do you want to happen next?" he asked, though he was afraid of the answer she might give him. He didn't want to scare her with what he wanted. He she deserved more than him.

Lorelai looked at him, and noticed that he was afraid. He was afraid of her answer. He thought she didn't want him, she could read it in his face, in the sadness around his eyes.

"I think I have wanted this for a while. I think I was so afraid I would mess up this relationship and loose you that I didn't even want to risk being more than best friends. I didn't want to risk a life without Luke. I need you in my life Luke," she says to him.

"You mean Luke's coffee don't you?" he says shyly.

"No Luke, I mean you. I love your coffee, it is the best around, but what has always brought me back to the diner is you." she looks at him as she says this and is surprised at his reaction. He is looking at her like he can't believe what she has just said.

"Luke it has always been you. You have been there for me forever, and the only male who has never let me down. Your coffee is the best, but it doesn't compare to you."

Luke is speechless. He is never good with words, he needs to process before he says anything, but he is great with actions.

"Lorelai, I have wanted you to be mine forever, and I will show you how much I want you in my life."

With that he starts kissing Lorelai's neck, and nibbling on her ear. He pulls her back into him, as he grinds his hips forward, causing her moan his name. He wraps both arm around her body, and starts gently caressing both her breasts. First circling around each one then messaging them a little more forcefully, until she was grinding herself back into him and begging him to touch her more. Lorelai doesn't know what do with her hands. She can't touch him in this position, so her hand starts to travel down her stomach, when Luke grabs her hand and stops her.

"Please Luke, let me touch? I don't want you to stop what you are doing, please let me?"

She is begging him. Luke wants to put her on all fours and take her listening to her beg. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would have her beg him, but he wanted to pleasure her. He wanted to hear her scream his name as she came over and over, and then and only then would he loose control in her. So he took her hand and put it on his outer thigh, where she moved it to his cheek and was messaging and helping him grind into her.

Luke's right hand stayed on her breast, tweaking and pulling messaging and groping. His other hand roamed down her stomach and was now playing with her soft hair above her opening. Gently Luke passed his finger gently over her slit, causing her to buck her hips forward in an attempt to get some penetration. A moan escaped her lips when she was not successful.

"Be patient Lorelai sit back and enjoy." Luke said in the sexiest voice she had ever heard.

"Oh God Luke…please?" He loved her begging. He could hardly control himself when she would thrust her hips into his hands in desperation. She needed him to touch her and he was in control. All he wanted was to please her and he was going to make sure it happened.

Again he ran his fingers over her slit, then he separated her and found her clit, she was so wet. He played with it, encircling it, then pinching it between his fingers, then rubbing the top. She was bucking into his hand and begging him not to stop. She wanted to cum. His other hand was now gently pinching and squeezing her nipple. Luke's lips were on her neck and upper back. She could feel him nipping, kissing and biting her.

She thought she was going to explode. Her orgasm kept building and building and she was now frantic for her release.

"Oh God, Luke…Luke…please…Luke please…Oh my God, Luke!!" was all she could say.

She was wild in his arms, when it finally overtook her and she lost control over her body. She had never had such a strong and prolonged orgasm, and he wasn't done. He slowly kept playing with her clit and kept moving down until he was at her opening, then he inserted a finger and she moaned his name again. He inserted a second finger and she started to grind up against his hand again. Lorelai was not easily satiated and he loved that.

Suddenly Luke removed his hands and rolled her over. He raised her chin and kissed her, full of passion. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and dueling with hers in a dance of passion.

She could feel how hard he was against her, and she wanted him. She wanted to feel him thrusting into her.

"Luke, I want you in me…please?"

Luke could never deny her. Lorelai knew he wouldn't now; he wanted this again as much as she did.

He flipped her onto all fours, and admired his view of her. Her smooth tight bottom, her long legs, the flowing hear of beautiful brown curls, and her face looking over her shoulder waiting anxiously for him. He moved between her legs and placed himself at her entrance, and before he could thrust into her, she had pushed back and inserted him deeply into her. They both moaned at the hot and wonderful feeling.

Luke started of slowly. He gently moved her hips from side to side as he would thrust in and out giving her more pleasure. Then he moved his hand to her clit and began messaging it while he increased his thrusting into her.

"Harder Luke…faster…Oh."

He was loosing control all he wanted was to keep pounding into her. He now had both hand on her hips and was guiding her as he pounded into her. She climaxed almost immediately and was yelling into her pillow. He continued to go faster wanting his release, and she was building again, this time when her muscles contracted around him in her orgasm he found relief in his and he felt himself explode into a million tiny pieces. He could not stay on his knees any longer and pulled out of her, and collapsed next to her. Both of them were out of breath and could not say a word.

It took several minutes before either of them had returned to normal breathing. Then they were looking at each other and grinning.

"Wow, we should have done that years ago. If I had known you were that good I would have jumped you a long time ago, burger boy." And she winked at him. "That was primordial in the least."

"So you going to finally ask me on a date?" she looked at him. "You aren't getting anymore of that until I get taken out on a proper date." She smiled at him.

"How about tonight at 7 p. but I am not telling you where I am taking you, so you have to wait and see."

"What should I wear for this mystery date?"

"Wear something pretty, but not to dressy. Just be yourself Lorelai."

"So how about breakfast?"

"I can go downstairs and make you something."

Lorelai laughed at Luke, as he sat there with a confused face.

"Did you not remember where you are, Luke? There isn't anything but Pop tarts in this house. I want to go to Luke's. I want pancakes and bacon and lots and lots of that hot steamy potion you call coffee."

"Come on crazy lady let's get you fed." He starts to get up and get ready to go to Luke's with her.

"I wonder how Ms. Patty is going to take it?" Lorelai asks Luke.

"Take what."

"Loosing the object of her desire to me." Lorelai says as she runs a finger down the side of his face, down his chest to his crotch.

Luke rolls his eyes and thinks this is going to be quite a day.

This was supposed to be a quick two chapter story. Let me know if you think it should continue, and any ideas you may have! Otherwise this is it for this story 


End file.
